Deal or Blackmail
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Theresa makes a deal with Ethan, but some may see it as blackmail
1. Chapter 1

Deal or Blackmail

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has just learns she is pregnant with her third child. And the question surrounding this pregnancy is who's the daddy. With her first one it was assumed that Julian was the father, but turned out different. Ethan was the father and they have an amazing bond. Then with Jane it was who was the mom. I know silly, but Theresa was proven to be the mom. Ethan however felt his wife deserved a child and took his daughter Jane from Theresa and gave her to Gwen. But when they each had to much to drink, they ended up in bed together and well for one passionate night they were together. However it didn't last long when Theresa realized who she was sleeping with. She kicked him out and went on with her life, but she has learned she is pregnant again and will the question is asked. Who is the daddy? Plus Ethan's plea to cover it up.

"Theresa if this is my baby, then I will be a part of his or her life." Ethan said.

"Ethan, I don't know yet." Theresa said calmly.

"I know, but Gwen will freak if this baby is mine."

"Ethan, I don't care about Gwen. Jared will be crushed."

"Oh come on." Ethan said shacking his head.

"I know this is hard for you to get into your mind, but I care about Jared and he me."

"Theresa, the odds of this baby being his is like 1 in a billon right?"

"Yes." Theresa said placing her hand on her belly.

"Then he or she is more then likely mine."

"Yes." Theresa said again.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"You don't want Gwen to find out from me right?" Theresa said.

"Right." Ethan said.

"Well, I tell you what. I will remain mum until we get the DNA test back, if you give me my daughter back. After all Gwen wont want anything to do with you once she learns you slept with me and got me pregnant."

"That is blackmail Theresa." Ethan said.

"Think of it as a deal." Theresa said. "You get to keep me from hurting Gwen and well the sooner Gwen realizes Jane is mine, the better off she will be."

"A deal inquires that I get something too."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"You." Ethan said.

"Me? Come on Ethan."

"I want you. If this baby is mine then I want a life with you and our kids. So you cut everything off with Jared now."

"What if Jared is the father?" Theresa asked.

"Well then you get to keep jane and my secret." Ethan said.

"Fine, deal." Theresa said shacking his hand. "But I want Jane home with me and Lil Ethan tonight."

"Fine." Ethan said. "I will go get her and bring her over."

"And I don't want Gwen harassing me."

"I will see to it that she leaves you alone. But you need to call and break things off with Jared."

"Fine, my house thirty minutes."

Ethan passionately kissed Theresa and left. Theresa called Jared and told him things need to back off for a while. Jared while confused agreed because he knew with everything going on with Lil Ethan and Jane that she needed to focus on them. She hadn't told him she was pregnant, so he said he would back off.  
Ethan arrived thirty minutes later with Jane who was happy to see her mom. Ethan left and said he would see her at the doctors for the results tomorrow. Theresa played with her kids finally happy they were home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Make or Break

Dealing with Gwen when she was normal, well if Gwen was ever normal didn't take much/ But dealing with Gwen when she was pissed and angry was something no one wanted to attempt. But Ethan knew Gwen was going to be in some mood after she learned Jane was back with Theresa. Ethan arrived and saw that Gwen wasn't home yet. He took a deep breath and went in. He put the remainder of the Jane's things in her crib and put in the closet. Gwen arrived home with a new toy for Jane but was shocked when she didn't see her or any of her things. Ethan was sitting on the bed,

"Honey where's Jane?" Gwen asked.

"Jane is with her mother." Ethan said.

"What are you talking about. Jane is our little girl. Come on where is she?"

"Jane is with Theresa and Lil Ethan at her house."

"You let Theresa take her for a visit?" Gwen said throwing her bag down.

"No, Jane is with Theresa. She has custody." Ethan said.

"WHAT?"

"Look we knew sooner or later Jane and Theresa were going to be back together and well now they are."

"How did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter. Theresa has Jane and that anit going to change."

"Ethan, are little girl is with that monster. I am Jane's mother. She needs me."

"Gwen, there isn't anything we can do. Theresa has all her rights and Jane loves Theresa. She knows her as her mom and that isn't going to change."

"So your giving up?"

"Gwen what I am supposed to do?"

"Anything. Fight for Jane. Why Can't she live with you?"

"Jane is with Theresa and that isn't going to change. Jane is with Lil Ethan, her brother."

"Lil Ethan is your son. Why Can't you have him. Come on any judge will see that you are better suited to raise Jane and Lil Ethan."

Gwen moved over to sit beside him.

"We can be a family. You daddy, me mommy, Lil Ethan and Jane. A real family and that is what your kids deserve."

"Gwen, my kids are with Theresa and I promised Pilar that I wouldn't and I am going to stand by that word."

"Ethan?"

"No, Pilar died Gwen. She died knowing that Theresa is with her children and I will not break my word."

"God, Ethan. She will never know. We deserve to be happy right? We deserve to have those kids."

Ethan stood up and walked to the window.

"Gwen, my children. My son and my daughter are with their mother and I an see them when ever I want. I will not be taking them away from Theresa and that is final."

"Well see about that." Gwen said standing up.

"You will stay away from Theresa and my kids understand." Ethan said. "If you do anything or have my mother or your mother I will know. Theresa, Lil Ethan and Jane are off limits."

Gwen scowled at Ethan and stormed to the bathroom. Ethan shock his head and left for a walk.

Sam was out walking and clearing his mind when Ethan bumped into him.

"Ethan are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah fine." Ethan replied.

"Want to try that again?"

"No, I am fine dad. Just lots on my mind." Ethan said.

"Want to talk?"

"Sure let's walk." Ethan said and they headed of down the road.

"So, Theresa has Jane back and Gwen is mad?" Sam said summing it all up.

"Basically. Jane and Theresa love each other so much and deserve to be together. Lil Ethan too."

"So you are fine with this and you have access to your kids when you want?"

"Yeah, Theresa promised I would never be cut out of my children life."

"Well then what is the problem?" Sam asked.

"I tried to cut Theresa out of both of our children's lives and give them a new mom. Why shouldn't she do it to me."

"Look, I have know Theresa all of her life and she Theresa dreams big, but I don't know you to lie. Yes she gets into trouble, but Theresa lives by her word."

"I know you are right dad. I just wonder if I can believe this."

"Ethan what does your heart say?"

"That Theresa will honor her word."

"That is the Ethan I know. What else is bothering you?"

"Gwen, she is so upset and I don't know what to do?"

"Maybe a get-a-way would good for her. Time to think and clear her mind." Sam suggested.

"There is more and I can't tell you, but maybe a get-a-way for her would be good for her."

"Well then send her on one. Ethan but before she goes be sure to tell her everything. If there is more and you can't tell me, then I know it would hurt Gwen to come back for something and not expect it."

"I will think about it. Oh, look at the time. I have to go. I promised Lil Ethan and Jane I would there to tuck them in."

"Ok, go. Give them a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye and thank you dad." Ethan said.

He ran down the road and reached Theresa's house. The light were still on. He saw the door open and saw Theresa standing there.

"Your late." Theresa said smiling.

"Sorry, I got lost talking to my dad." Ethan said stepping on the porch.

"Well it's ok. We got to watching a movie and well."

She opened the door and saw then asleep on the couch.

"They fell asleep." Ethan said chuckling.

"Yeah, sorry." Theresa said.

They walked in and closed the door.

"Why Don't you help me carry them up to their beds?"

"Ok, I will get him and you get her."

So Ethan took Lilt Ethan and Theresa took Jane and they headed up. They tucked them in and walked back downstairs.

"Let them know I was here." Ethan said.

"I will." Theresa said. "How did it go with Gwen?'

"It will take some time. My dad suggest she go on a get-a-way for a while."

"Oh, well have fun."

"I wont be going. I have responsibilities here and I plan on keeping my word."

"Ok, well Eve said the test results will be in tomorrow are you going to be there?"

"Yeah." Ethan said. "What time?"

"Noon. I will drop the kids off at daycare and meet you there."

"Ok, see you at noon." Ethan said giving her a kiss and leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

His or His

Theresa sat in the waiting room at Harmony Hospital waiting for Ethan to arrive.  
Some say the headrest part about waiting is wanting to know what the answer is. She would love nothing more then for this baby growing inside of her to belong to Ethan and maybe they would figure out how to make their family work.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ethan said coming up.

"No, I am just early. Eve is finishing up and will be with us in a minute." Theresa said. Ethan sat down and took her hand. "So how's Gwen this morning?"

"I don't know. I stayed in another room. "I think she woke a few times looking for Jane out of habit, but I met with a travel agent and arraigned for her to go to Jamaica for two weeks."

"When does she leave?"

"I dropped her off at the airport before I came here. That's why I thought I was late."

"I sent Jared to a conferences in Jamaica as well. I thought it would be better. If this baby turns out to be yours then it gives us time to tell everyone and prepare to tell Jared and Gwen and if this baby is Jared's then we say goodbye and move on with life." Theresa said.

"I haven't asked you this, but who's baby do you want this to be?" Ethan asked.

"You're. I want this little one to be yours just like Lil Ethan and Jane." Theresa said placing her hand on her belly.

Eva came out and saw them in their moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have the results." Eve said.

She handed them a envelope. Theresa took it and Eve walked away. Theresa let go of Ethan's hand and opened it. She read over the results.

"What do they say?" Ethan asked.

"You're the father." Theresa said handing him the papers.

Ethan read them over and smiled. He looked over at Theresa and saw her hand on her belly smiling. Ethan placed his hand on top of hers and leaned in and kissed her.

"We're having a baby." Ethan said.

"I know are third." Theresa said. "So who do we tell first?"

"Lil Ethan and Jane." Ethan said.

Ethan and Theresa left and got Jane and Lil Ethan from daycare and headed home. Jane didn't understand what they told her, but Lil Ethan was excited.

"Are you moving in with us?" Lil Ethan asked his dad.

"That is the plan." Ethan said. "A lot is going to be happening in the next few months and a lot might be whelming so if you need to talk make sure you come to me and your mom. You two are the most important people in out lives."

"Ok." Lil Ethan said hugging his parents.

"Ok, we have tons of people to tell. So you two feel like visiting some family?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah." Lil Ethan said.

"Gammy." Jane said.

"That's a yes." Theresa said.

Everyone got ready and left. They spent the day telling everyone the news. Some were shocked, some were happy and some hated it. Mainly Ivy. That night Ethan and Theresa tucked the kids in. Jane was so tied she fell asleep in her dinner. Lil Ethan was out as soon as he hit the pillow. Ethan and Theresa made there way down to the living room.

"How do you feel?" Ethan asked.

"Tire." Theresa said.

"Well here lay down with you head here." Ethan said placing a pillow on his lap.

Theresa laid down with her head on the pillow.

"Everything is going to work out fine." Ethan said playing with her hair until she fell asleep. 


End file.
